Two Heart Reunited Continuace
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Two Hearts Reunited Continuace.


Two Hearts Reunited Continuance

Sequel to Two Heart Reunited, by Writer in the Shadows.

Every Weasley was crying for their loss of Harry and Ginny and all. but then a golden light shone through and when it clesared there was a textbook on the table. titled 'The Secrets of the Mirror of Erised.'

Hermione tore through the book at rapid speed after clearing her eyes and gasped, and yelled, "What in Merlin's name."

Bill said, "Hermione language" finished in a sad voice scolding voice.

Hermione said, "Ron told you all about the mirror of erised right?"

Ron said, "Yes, I did,it was odd, why?"

Hermione said, "Listen to this: 'A very rare talent of the mirror of erised that no one alive seems to know is that, it has the ability to communicate with the deceased or dead by touching the mirror and chanting the incantation "Conversio apud, the deceased or dead person's full name whom you wish to communicate with"

A warning, however recently deceased cannot be conversed with at all. and the mirror calls recently deceased with a 2 yr time frame.

Bill said, "Ginny just died and based on my analysis less than a yr, so who should we communicate with."

Hermione said, "I'll go alone. Please. I'll share the memory of my conversation with everyone satisfied."

Ron nodded, "but who are you going to talk with if you can't talk with Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione said, "Remus and Tonks."

Meanwhile at Hogwarts. Hermione made her way to the room of requirement and hoped it worked and was recharged after everything that happened in the last four yrs.

Hermione smiled when she read the mirror of erised and placed her hand on the frame of the mirror and chanted the incantation, "Conversio apud Remus John Lupid."

Remus came into the frame and smiled, "Hello Hermione."

Hermione said, "Hello Remus, I was wondering can you explain."

Remus said, "Why the new Mrs. Potter was in denial of Harry's Death and why she joined him here on this side."

Hermione gasped, "How did you know, so Harry was alive during their wedding."

Remus nodded, "He was and well the killing curse was from Voldemort but slow-acting why do you think he was able to become an auror and marry Miss Weasley now the new Mrs. Potter I just hoped he survived long, but beggarws can't be choosers, he died 3 months ago. Why was Ginny in denial about his death? Why she joined him once she stopped being in denial? Do you truly want to know the truth Hermione."

Hermione had tears flowing down her cheeks knowing Remus wasn't bringing her pleasant news but nodded the affirmative."

Remus said, "Very well, then, do you believe in soulmates, (raised his hand to stop the interruption), yes there is a difference between muggle soulmates and magical soulmates, while muggle soulmates don't have to be together romantically and when one muggle soulmate dies the other can live peacefully alive. However magical soulmates must be together romantically no matter whats, no matter interfere. when a magical soulmate dies, the other usuaully follows within days, weeks, or months or in Ginny's case after she accept Harry's death by suicide, Soulmates have to be within the same place, their souls well like Voldemort's horcruxes so to speak just without the dark magic involved, some say Ginny's soul was in Harry's body and Harry's soul was in Ginny's body or 1/2 of each others souls existed within the other's body on with one 1/2 of each on this place, caused Ginny's denial of Harry's death until you brought it up and all, if you never well, Ginny would technically still be alive until you figured out a way to secretly bury Harry's body and say he became missing on a misson or something sooner or later Ginny would've found out and accept Hary's death, but she would've just committed suicide like she did a day or two ago and the wizarding god is very forgiving because of the extinuinating cricumstances so to speak. So because Harry was Ginny's soulmate and Ginny's was Harry, Harry could've never passed the gate into wizarding heaven until Ginny died. Meaning Harry was stuck in limbo for 3 months and felt guilty for her denial of his death and all. When they got here thier souls realigned and that they are once again happy and healthy Miss Granger or its it Mrs. Weasley now." Remus ended with a smirk."

Hermione blushed, "Engaged so it's still Granger."

Remus said, "Ronald?"

Hermione nodded, "Why didn't they tell us they were soulmates we could've removed their magic to make them stay alive."

Remus shook his head, "While it may have worked in Ginny's case, it wouldn't have work in Harry's. Though Ginny would've never date anyone ever again if she lost Harry, she would've one of those cat ladys, like Arabella Figg and all. You've seen her house on Privet Dr. near Harry's relatives right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but I don't believe Ginny ever would become like Miss Figg."

Remus said, "True, when you lose a soulmate, it's hard to get back on your feet and since Harry's a prophecized child and Ginny is the seventh of the seventh child, meaning..."

Hermoine gasped, "Meaning they could never date another person because some people have more than one soulmate, Harry and Ginny only had one."

Remus said, "Correct Miss Granger. Like me and Sirius, and Peter, well, we had ore than one soulmate, however the Potter line is cursed with every generation having one every Potter has to marry a red-head and Harry was lucky to have three red-heads in hogwarts when he went there. James however wasn't so lucky Lily was the only red-head during our entire seven years at Hogwarts. The moment a potter lays eyes on a red-head, Harry laid his eyes on Ginny when she helped him to the Platform in his first yr. and even though he was dense no thanks to you. (Hermione looked down ashamed, but looked back up to hear Remus's speech.) until sixth, if you didn't tell Harry, Ginny gave up on him during your 5th yr and all, well, let's just say, He and Ginny would still be alive now, because that would've soulbonded early you read about soulbonds don't you and I believe Arthur and Molly may have oblivated the witnesses of the soulbond auras that happened during their marriage. in order to remove the memory, put your wand to your temple and chant Memoriam Blockium Removium ex Harry James Potter et Ginerva Molly Weasley's matrimonium.' You read about soul bonded couples right and probably assumed it was a myth,(Hermione nodded) I assure you soul bonds are not a myth, James and Lily soul bonded, it was lucky Voldemort killed her soon after he killed James or she would've been like Ginny as well, unfortunately. (Sighs and takes a deep breath). You do understand why they both had to die right?"

Hermione tears were sill streaming down her face, "Something you said, about soul bonding early."

Remus said, "If Harry and Ginny soul bonded during Ginny's 4th yr and Harry's 5th, Harry would've been able to survive the killing curse more permanently until he died of old age along with Ginny and since you said, Ginny give up on him which he took to mean completely got over him, and I know Ginny wanted Harry to punch her current boyfriends and steal her away from them, but he's too noble and idiotic to do that. But it was a slow-acting killing curse Voldemort sent at Harry. though, Just so you know this is technically their idiotic actions caused by you and Ronald just so you know. Harry was afraid of Ron's temperamenet and jealousy, rightfully so. What would've happened if Harry asked Ginny to be Yule Ball in 4th year and they soul bonded, what do you think Ronald's reaction might've been at that time frame."

Hermione was taken aback and was ashamed of her actions that caused her friend's deaths.

Remus continued, "He would've punched Harry and ended up nearly killing Ginny in the process. That is what would've happened because Ron was jealous of Harry fame and the gaggles of girls that flocked around him and never took notice of. I believe Ginny's brothers never wanted her to date boys or wanted to make her into a nun so to speak which was far from her plans. I also believe that Ron wanted his first girlfriend beffore Harry had his first one and I don't believe Ron counts Miss Chang. That is all. Good luck. "Endum Conversio.'

Hermione asked the room for a couch and cried in earnest because of her idiotic actions that caused her friends. Ron found Hermione in the room of requirement and somehow knowing what she uncovered wasn't good news."

Ron said, "Hermione, come, come back to the burrow."

Hermione wiped her tears and they went back to the burrow.

Hermione placed the memory of her conversation with Remus into a pensieve. and decided to stay out and make sure no one attakced them. When they came out tehy were all pale and ashamed of themselves for their overprotectiveness that caused their sister's death if not for their overprotectiveness, Harry and Ginny would still be alive and all."

Meanwhile in Wizarding Heaven.

Harry and Ginny were reunited after 5 days after Harry's death, Bill's wand wasn't working properly and misjudged Harry's death by months based on the smell.

Death said, "Hello, Harry Ginny, you may be wondering why I called you both here early."

Harry said, "Yes, i didn't want to leave Ginny and I knew soulmates go insane without their other half, does that mean that Bellatrix."

Death nodded, "She had a soulmate, but she never met him, because he was miscarried, and that is the only chance well, let's just say a 1/2 of a soulmate will stay alive for as long as she did. But then again she never kissed nor married her soulmate so that was a good thing at the time."

Ginny said, "Why was I in denial until Ron and Hermione pointed out to me."

Death said, "Soulmates usually refused to believe the other is dead no matter what unless well they die literally together, or that will happen until a loved one tell the living soulmate, the other half is dead and suicide will happen."

Harry said, "But do you know who killed me?"

Death said with a hatred in his voice, "Yes, Harry I know who killed you. but you really don't want to know."

Ginny said, "Do you know why they killed him?"

Death said, "You two were married right?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

Death said, "Now think which male would be desperate enough to have Ginny as his wife enough have some help to hold her back while the other kills her current husband."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and shrugged.

Death sighed, "Narcissa Malfoy held Ginerva back and Draco killed Harry, because Draco couldn't have Astoria because he was a Death Eater and according to the minister of magic's contract office he had to marry a light side witch and the only light-side witch that he was attracted to was well, you Ginerva and the Malfoy don't believe in the soulbond and all that mumbo-jumbo as they call it."

Harry and Ginny were angered and screamed in unison, "That bastard and his bitch of a mother."

Death said, "While you can't communicate with the living through mirror, you can communicate with them through their dreams, though who will be the most opened minded and we will allow their dream to become a memory of your visit and it will be a single dream with how many you want to talk to."

Harry said, "Alright, then Ron, Hermione and Bill."

Death said, "Very well then."

In the living world, Bill casted stasis charms trying to find out what caused Ginny to do what she did, because normally that would have to die at exactly the same time and all. but it wasn't, she died 5 days later than Harry after getting his wand fixed. Bill collapsed and went to a dream. and saw Hogwarts. and he looked beside him and saw his brother and Hermione the way they were fourth yr."

 _Bill asked, "Hermione, Ron, you sharing this dream too?"_

 _Hermione shrugged, "Apparently and I completely forgot how ridiculously Ron looked with long hair. Funny."_

 _Ron exclaimed, "Oi."_

 _Albus Dumbledore showed, "Welcome to the morning lands, William Ronald and Miss Granger."_

 _Hermione asked, "Who killed you and Why?"_

 _Albus answered, "Severus did because I asked him to because the horcrux in the ring was slowly killing me."_

 _Hermione said, "We're good."_

 _Albus said, "Come, you have a lot to be asked and your friends are waiting for you."_

 _The Great Hall, in the morning lands._

 _Hermione and Ron saw Harry and Ginny like the day they married one another and ran to hug them both and cried hysterically and wiped their tears._

 _Ginny said, "Sit down please, I wasn't thinking straight after Harry died because he was my soulmate and all, Bill you know about Soul bonds right?"_

 _Bill nodded, "You mean, you and Harry, but you were supposed to die on the same day as him."_

 _Ginny said, "And I would've had if we weren't attacked and I was held back from him, to keep me alive. We just discovered who killed Harry, just so he could possibly marry me, I expect a Slytherin to show up on your doorstep in a month from now to ask for my hand in marriage and I will ask to print mine and Harry's obituaries along with the soulbonded document copies and send them to the daily prophet and the Quibbler."_

 _Hermione asked, "Who killed you Harry?"_

 _Harry asked, "Marked Death Eaters are only allowed to marry light-side witches or wizards and since I was already married and all, so whom do you think would be desperate enough to kill me and to make sure Ginny married the other person in question without giving so much of a thought to our soul bond. There is only one Slytherin that would be desperate enough to do this."_

 _Ron really didn't like the look on his sister and best mate's face._

 _Ginny said, "Narcissa held me back while Draco tortured Harry under the cruciatus curse and then killing curse, I witnessed it."_

 _Bill said, "That explains the actions you did with Harry's dead body and all based on what Ron and Hermione said."_

 _Harry said, "Death is allowing us a second chance in another dimension based on four books and we chose a better book as in 2 part series. part 1 is completed, it repeats but allows me and Gin to live until 2018 before a time turner accident happens and sends us back in time and well, in the book gin mets Mum, Lily Potter and tells and in the book we may have forgotten to obliviate them, in the story 'A Night With Lily' is the 1st part will be born into and the second part will be the title of Harry Potter and the flames of the phoenix and well. It will be the same except 1 key change, my parents are thought to be dead but in reality they are alive and hermits and deeply hidden but my dad shows up right before Professor Lupin changes in 3rd."_

 _Hermione said, "But does that mean Pettigrew gets caught because Sirius is an animagus?"_

 _Ginny nodded, "Yes, but that is not all either. Me and Harry get together earlier."_

 _Bill, Ron and Hermione smiled._

 _Bill asked, "How much earlier, Ginny?"_

 _Ginny blushed and mumbled something._

 _Bill said, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."_

 _Ginny said, "We get together at the Quidditch World Cup right before Harry's 4th year. And well we soul bonded early as well during my birth day that year."_

 _Bill paled, "But that means, you were married at 13."_

 _Ginny smiled radiantly "Yep, and I couldn't be happier. and all that. Just do me and favor and secretly bury our bodies in a private ceremony and all. Kill the ponce for us."_

 _Ron said, "With pleasure but why did you bring us here."_

 _Ginny said, "Because after you leave here, we will be well, repeating the life right away so you won't be able to use the mirror of erised and after you bury us do the obits afterwards and that is all."_

Ron, Bill and Hermione left and woke up in their beds with tears in thier eyes and made it a mission to get revenge they followed Harry and Ginny's advice and buried them in Godric's Hollow Cemetery and did the obituary after the funeral service and Draco and Narcissa was arrested and tossed through the veil after sharing their experience in the morning lands with the others they were glad Harry and Ginny get another chance. Molly didn't like the story but was glad Harry gets his parents in the second part of the repeating life and all.

Harry and Ginny repeated their lives in the story A Night with Lily' and Harry Potter and the Flames of Phoenix by Charbo2576' and the finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
